In direct injection engines a fuel injector is generally connected to an orifice provided in the cylinder wall or the cylinder head with which it is associated, and fastened by appropriate means. This arrangement has the disadvantage of allowing heating of the injector, thus producing fouling of the injector orifice and degrading engine performance.